Discedere ad Inferos
by violetkisses
Summary: "Discedere ad Inferos, Sebastian." Ciel hissed.  "Will you go with me?" Sebastian asked, leaning closer to his master. A SebastianXCiel story :


**Author's Note: **Heyy ya'll :D this is my first ever kuroshitsuji fic and i think it sucks D: *cries.* Ciel is so OOC. And i think Sebastian is, too. So, read at your own risk :) hahaha~ but i still hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Sigh.

Ciel Phantomhive sighed as he looked at the stack of signed paperwork sitting on his desk. God, he was tired. Very tired, actually. And just by looking at the dark circles under his eyes, you would instantly know that he had long night last night.

All because of these cursed papers that forced him to stay up late. Damned those useless managers. They were being paid to manage the factory and give him less paperwork but what do they give him? MORE FREAKING PAPERWORK.

"Damn it." Ciel cursed under his breath, slowly massaging his temples as he tried to relax. He was really in a bad mood. Loads of paperwork plus lack of sleep will surely give you that.

"Bocchan, a nobleman like you shouldn't curse." The demon butler reminded his obviously unhappy master as he poured him a cup of tea.

"Shut up, Sebastian. A mere butler like you has no right to reprimand his master."

_Hell, Sebastian really knows when to annoy a person, huh?_ Ciel thought to himself as he drank his afternoon tea.

_Mmmmhhhh._ Chamomile. Damned good. It never fails to calm his nerves. The honey sweet sweetness, the flowery goodness and the fruitiness is just _sooooooooo_ relaxing. Afternoon tea really is the best.

Ciel was already in his own Tea Heaven when his butler decided to snap him out of it with a very unnecessary retort.

"Ah, but may I remind you, young master, that I am not a _mere_ butler? I am of a demon breed, actually. Very rare. And, I was not reprimanding you, my lord. I was simply reminding you what a respectable man like you should and should not do because it seems to me that you have forgotten it for a moment there."

And that was when the _respectable_ Earl of Phantomhive snapped.

"Did I not tell you to shut up, Sebastian? Because I clearly remember doing so. So, Shut your mouth, okay?" Ciel growled at his butler, sending him a deadly glare. Oh, a very deadly one. Not. (ha-ha)

"My, my. Irritable today, aren't we?" Sebastian chuckled as he watched his fuming master. Oh, was fuming the right word? Because he looked cuter in his so called fuming face. He looked more like..sulking. Yes, his young master looked more sulky than angry. Maybe it was because of his childish features..was it? hmmmm. Sebastian chuckled more at this thought. Ciel was really adorable, wasn't he?

"Dare I ask, why you are laughing, my rare demon butler? Did I do something extraordinary to be worthy of your vexing chuckle?"

The said butler just chuckled more. His master was getting more amusing to watch by the minute.

(1)"Discedere ad Inferos, Sebastian." Ciel hissed, every word laced with very evident irritation.

Sebastian's face suddenly darkened upon hearing his master's words. His amused smile was now replaced by a serious frown, his amused eyes now holding no emotion….or maybe a glint of worry. Was it worry? Ciel couldn't quite put a finger on it. But all he knew was that he said the wrong words. Damn.

"Sebastian, I-"

"Will you go with me?" Sebastian asked, leaning closer to his confused master.

"What?" Ciel breathed. Yes, breathed. Since it was the only volume of his voice he could manage to use. Not with Sebastian so close to him. So close that he could almost feel his butler's hot breath on him. Well, almost.

"Will you go with me, Ciel?" His demon butler asked once again, uttering his master's name with such velvety, dazing voice.

"Wha- Where?"

What were they talking about again? Bloody Hell, he can't think straight with Sebastian _sooooo_ close to him. He's barely breathing, too. Breathe, Ciel. Breathe.

"To hell." Sebastian answered as he slowly closed the distance between him and his master. He kissed the surprised boy gently and then deeply when his master hesitantly kissed him back. His master's lips were just as soft as he imagined them to be. Of course, it was to be expected with someone he chose.

_Hell? Was this hell? If so, why does hell feel like heaven? _Ciel thought, as his lips were attacked passionately by his butler.

Sebastian slowly disengaged himself from the kiss and looked at his dazed master with evident pleasure that he had this much power over his master.

He then asked again the question his contractor left unanswered. "Will you go with me, Ciel?"

It took Ciel a few seconds before his butler's question seemed to sink in. But now that it has, Ciel simply smiled, engaging Sebastian in yet another mind boggling kiss as wickedly answered, "Make me."

And so, Sebastian did. But it was more of like he sent Ciel to heaven. Well, with his great bed skills, who wouldn't? But at least now he's made sure his dear earl will never leave him. Because his soul, his body and his heart is now and forever will be his. It's in the contract, after all.

**

* * *

**

1. Discedere Ad Inferos - Go to Hell

**Author's note: **Gosh, did it suck? Please tell me. But please don't flame. Just constructive criticism. Oh, and if you liked it, Comments are so very appreciated. VEEERRRRYYY. thank you for reading :D

~violetkisses


End file.
